Wade Wilson (Earth-8096)
| HistoryText = Early Life The early history of Wade Wilson is unknown. At some point, Wade joined the Weapon X program. Whether it was willingly or against his will is unknown. The organization was led by a man who went by The Professor. He was joined by Sabretooth, Omega Red, and Wolverine. The latter of whom had been kidnapped and brainwashed into service. It is unknown whether Deadpool was on the team when Mystique was part of the Program, as Wolverine helped her escape before his brainwashing. During his time on the team, he began using the name Deadpool. Team X While Wolverine was there, Weapon X began cloning him. It is unknown whether they had just cloned Wolverine or if they were simply successful with just him. For reasons unknown, Deadpool did not like the clone babies. They also bonded adamantium, and unbreakable metal, to his bones. When they were together, Wolverine kept calling Deadpool "bub," though he calls most people that. Deadpool grew to like the name, or claimed to. One day, Deadpool and Omega Red were in the hanger of the facility. Deadpool was checking his weapons while talking to Omega Red. A soldier was driving a forklift moving weapons past Sabretooth. Wolverine was also there watching them. Deadpool told his colleague that they should kill the clones of Wolverine. When asked why, he said it was because babies creeped him out. Shortly afterwards, Wolverine broke out of the facility. He chopped off the Professor's arm and killed several guards on his way out. He eventually joined Department H, though seemed to forget about his time at the facility. Professor then replaced his arm with a robotic claw and Weapon X replaced Wolverine with the cyborgnetic Lady Deathstrike. For unexplained reasons, Deathstrike despised Wolverine and greatly desired seeing him die. Hunting Hulk Years later, a being known as the Hulk emerged. He was incredibly powerful and virtually unstoppable. Weapon X wanted the green brute for their own purposes and sent Team X to capture him. The group tracked Hulk's other form, Bruce Banner, to a town near the border of Canada and the United States of America named Elkford. The group found Banner and confronted him. However, he became angry and transformed into Hulk who then overpowered them. The team fought back but began destroying the town. The townspeople killed were considered acceptable collateral damage. At one point, Hulk picked up a car and threw it at Omega Red. Omega Red survived then threw Hulk into a car with people inside. Deadpool ran up and began shooting at the giant. Hulk reached into the car, grabbed the people, and leaped away. It is unknown just what happened in the battle. Most of the town was destroyed, many were wounded, and there were several fatalities. Eventually, Hulk got away by leaping several miles from the town. Team X returned to tracking him. The next day, the team was tracking Hulk through the Canadian Rockies. They found him fighting with Wolverine. Hulk got the upper hand at first, but thanks to his healing factor Wolverine returned with a vengeance and fought the Hulk to a stand-still. Team X then decided to use tranquilizer darts to knock out Hulk. When the Hulk fell, they shot Wolverine to capture him as well. Just before their former teammate blacked out, Deadpool announced their presence saying that he was the one who shot him. Return of Wolverine The team brought Wolverine and Banner back to the facility. Wolverine was undressed and hung up in a dark room. At some point, Lady Deathstrike came in and tried to kill him. It is unknown what stopped her from continuing. Deadpool and Sabretooth stood and the room waiting for Logan to wake up. When he did not, Sabretooth began beating him. Deadpool told Logan how much he missed him. He claimed that the Weapon X Program just was not the same without him. He missed being called "bub" and claimed Omega Red "wet the bed." Omega Red and Professor then entered the room. Having overheard their conversation, Professor said that despite Deadpool's "idiocy" that they were glad to see Logan again. Professor explained that the program had put a lot of time, money, and effort into making Logan their best soldier. Deadpool interrupted that they also used a lot of pointy thing. Professor had disappointed to see Logan leave. Though he did point out that Logan led them to Banner. Deadpool then pointed out the tranquilizer darts he used to shoot in him the ass. Annoyed with his antics, Omega Red began strangling him with one of his tentacles. He went on to say that Weapon X had been pursuing Hulk for weeks. Professor stated that the townspeople were just collateral damage. Professor then said that had Department H sent Logan in sooner the town may not have been damaged, and the people saved. Professor admitted that they would brainwash Banner just as they did him. He claimed that Hulk was the most powerful creature on the planet. To that, Logan replied that he would kill the Professor. Professor passed off the comment, saying that since they erased Logan's memories once they would do it again. He and Sabretooth then left the room. Omega Red dropped Deadpool and left with the other two. Deadpool got up and told Logan that Lady Deathstrike really hates him. He admitted that she tried to kill Logan in his sleep, then asked his former teammate if he still had an unbreakable skull. He pulled out his gun and shot Logan point blank in the face. However, the bullet ricocheted off the adamantium skull and Deadpool was hurt. Logan was then placed in a water-filled tube to await reprogramming. Some time later, Logan escaped and donned his costume. He then killed several guards as he went through the facility. Omega Red and Deadpool went to the room where Logan was held and found the injured Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike as well as near-dead Professor. Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike got up and both claimed that Logan had killed the Professor. Sabretooth claimed that Professor asked them to kill Wolverine. Deadpool shook the Professor and found he was still alive. Seeing the claw marks on his back, Deadpool realized it was Sabretooth. He and Omega Red looked at each other knowing the truth. Irregardless, the team decided to hunt down Logan and make him pay. Deadpool never turned out a chance for murder. Before heading out, Deadpool told the group to "strike a pose." The group wandered the facility until they tracked down Wolverine, who had freed Banner. Deadpool shot at them but Wolverine tackled Banner out of the way. Omega Red captured Wolverine through the wall. Banner tried to flee but Deadpool stopped him with his gun. Deadpool yelled "BANG" just to make Banner flinch. However, Wolverine managed free himself of Omega Red and slash apart Deadpool's gun, and fled with Banner. The group followed and Lady Deathstrike called out to Wolverine. Deadpool leapt up and attacked as Wolverine was distracted by Sabretooth and Wolverine. However, Wolverine cut his arm into several piece. Deadpool went grabbed the main arm and went after the middle piece that was cut off. Deadpool put his arm back together, moving the pieces into their proper place, as Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike attacked Wolverine. Endgame Omega Red had captured Wolverine and was draining him of his life. The others gathered to watch him die, assuming that Banner was of no concern to them. Then, the five of them heard the roar of the Hulk. They turned to see that Banner had transformed. Deadpool and Lady Deathstrike dodged Hulk as he charged the group. However, Sabretooth was knocked through the wall and into the wilderness beyond. Deadpool shot at Hulk, but his weapons had little effect. Omega Red tried to drain Hulk's life but with his concentration divided Wolverine escaped. Hulk used Omega Red to stop Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine tried to reason with him but Hulk began chasing him through the facility. Deadpool followed and leaped onto Hulk's back. He threw a Flash Grenade into Hulk's mouth then leaped down to join Wolverine in running. The grenade went off and Deadpool thought that he may finally have gotten him. However, Wolverine told him he just made the giant even angrier. Hulk emerged from the smoke ready to rip Deadpool's head off. Wolverine said that Hulk was Deadpool's to handle. Wolverine grabbed Deadpool and threw him at the giant. Deadpool tried to appeal to his "friend" to no effect. Hulk simply smacked Deadpool away and chased wolverine. Deadpool was knocked out. While he was out, Hulk and Wolverine damaged the facility. An explosion destroyed the entire complex. Some time later, Deadpool healed from his wounds and emerged from the wreckage. He looked around at the debris and called out to the others but heard nothing. He held his arms up excited to be alive. Just then, Hulk landed him then leaped away. Deadpool managed a weak "ow" as he left. Due to his healing factor, it is likely he survived. His whereabouts afterwards and fate are unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Skilled in Guns and Swords | Strength = His weapons | Weaknesses = His loudmouth | Equipment = Lots of ammunition | Transportation = | Weapons = Various types of conventional weapons and two katanas | Notes = Deadpool's first full animated appearance, voiced by Nolan North. | Trivia = * Deadpool was supposed to make a comeback in the second season of Wolverine and the X-Men before it was cancelled. * This version of the character constantly jokes around, much to the annoyance of Omega Red and shows characteristics similar to that of the comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}